Desires
by potternerd95
Summary: Clara Oswald is finally happy. She was engaged, had a house, she was getting on with her life. When she and her fiance are kidnapped will it be the end of her happy life? Can the FBI find them in time? Its an awful summary. The story is better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Clara ran for her life through the woods. She prayed he was behind her like he said he would be. She stopped in a small clearing to catch her breath. Her lungs burned with every breath. It wasn't until she stopped that she noticed the pain shooting through her leg. She looked down and saw a deep gash just above her knee, and blood coating her pants. She cursed under her breath, the adrenalin was beginning to wear off and there was no way she could keep running.

Clara didn't hear footsteps approach until he grabbed her waist, she tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth. She struggled and kicked trying to get free from his grasp. "Hey, hey, baby, it's me." Clara relaxed a bit and he released her.

"Spencer!" She threw her arms around him. "I was so scared that he got you."

He hugged her back, "I'm here."

Spencer Reid held her for the first time since they were taken. He stroked her hair and whispered reassuringly in her ear.

The sound of twigs snapping brought them back to the present. "He's coming." Reid took her hand and they ran.

"Spencer," Clara stopped abruptly. "Spence, I can't run anymore." She indicated to her leg, which was bleeding more now.

"Clara! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You have to go, Spence." Tears streaked her face.

"Clara. Baby, I won't leave you."

"You have to run." She leaned into him, "He's coming."

"Clara, there's a road not five miles from here. We can get there and get help."

"I'm injured, Spencer. I'll only slow you down and then neither of us will get away."

"Clara." He pressed his forehead against hers. "How can I run and just leave you here?" he kissed her lightly, tears flowing down both of their faces.

Clara pressed something into his hand, "Run." She breathed. "Run you clever boy, and remember."

He kissed her once more, "I'll come find you."

Then he ran. He ran through the woods, stumbling and tripping in the dark. He ran and ran until his legs ached, and only stopped when the sun had risen.

Derek Morgan slammed his fist on the table in anger, the four other agents jumped at the unexpected jumped at the unexpected sound. "We've been at this all night!" He all but yelled. "Have we got anything?"

"Morgan, calm down." Hotch stood up downing the last mouthful of his fourth coffee. "We all want to find him just as much as you do."

Morgan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We've got nothing, Hotch."

"I've got something!" JJ exclaimed, bursting through the door of the office they were using. She laid a map out on the desk and pointed.

"JJ it's just woods. There's nothing there."

"Yeah, but the Sheriff mentioned that there was one or two hunting shacks in this area." She indicated the area.

"There's no way of knowing where to look, JJ. And that area is far too large to search without knowing where to look."

"Yes, but look." She traced the line of a creek running through a small section of the woods. "Moving water, so," she pulled out her tablet, "I brought up satellite images of the area and look." She showed the team the image on the screen. "The woods are less dense in this area."

Rossi turned to Hotch, "Could be worth a try."

"We don't have anything else." The boss replied. "I'll call Garcia." He walked away, dialling the number.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" She answered, not bothering with her usual playfulness.

"Not yet, Garcia. We need you to find someone."

"I'm on it, give me a name."

"We don't have one. I need you to find anyone in this area with registered guns for hunting," He began.

"Sir, that's going to be like everyone!"

"I know it's going to be a long list, but I need you to narrow it down as much as possible. He's a narcissist, violent so look into priors, he will have a big car like a van or an SUV something he can take off road and transport someone in. He won't be able to hold down a job, most likely fired for violence."

She was silent for a few seconds clicking away at the keyboard. "I got one name, William Tolhurst."

"Address?"

"Sending it to you now."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"Find him, ok?"

"We will." He hung up the phone.

He turned and faced the four other agents in the room, "We got a name and an address. Blake and I will take the home address, Morgan, JJ and Rossi you find the hunting shack. Let's move."

The team hurried to the SUV's knowing that every minute they wasted their friend was in danger.

Rossi drove. Morgan sat in the passenger side staring anxiously out the window the whole drive. They were just driving past the outskirts of the woods when Morgan spoke, "Rossi, stop the car!"

"What?"

"Just stop the damn car!" He yelled.

Rossi pulled the car to a screeching stop, sending dust and stones flying from the unpaved road. "Moran what is it?"

Morgan didn't reply, he just jumped out of the car and ran into the woods. The other two agents followed him. Once they saw what he did, they hung back giving Morgan space. JJ grabbed the radio out of the SUV, "Hotch, we got him."

Reid, physically and emotionally exhausted, collapsed against a tree on the outskirts of the woods. His breathing picked up as the nights events truly sank in. Panic set in and his chest tightened as he started hyperventilating. He tried his best to try and steady his breathing and barely noticed the black SUV come to skidding halt on the nearby dirt road. Nor did he notice someone approaching, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

At first he flinched away from the contact, but then he heard his best friend, "Hey, Reid. It's me."

Reid looked up at Morgan standing above him. "I couldn't…" He tried, "I couldn't save her, Morgan. He still has her!" another panic attack came over him.

Morgan knelt next to him "Hey, hey, hey." He reassured his friend. "We'll get her. We will. I promise!"

Reid either didn't hear, or didn't believe because his breathing continued to be strained.

Morgan tried a new tactic. "Hey," He forced Reid to look at him. "What's in your hand?"

Reid looked down at his hand. It was closed so tightly around something and his knuckles were white. "Clara, she gave me something." He had almost forgotten the object that Clara had pressed into his hand the last time he saw her.

"Show me."

Slowly Reid loosened his grip and opened his hand. On his palm sat a diamond and sapphire ring. He closed his eyes. "She doesn't think that she will survive." He opened his eyes and looked at his friend, "She thinks she's going to die." His emotions got the better of him and he began to cry. For the first time in a long time he felt truly defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! I was blown away by all the feedback. It means heaps to me that you liked the first chapter, particularly because I wasn't entirely sure how this story would go. I would like to apologise in advance if updates don't come regularly as I am also working on the next chapters of another story. **

**Ok, so just a warning: This chapter gets quite dark. I've tried not to get too graphic but this chapter contains things that some of you may not want to read. References of rape and torture.**

**Anyways, on to the story. Xoxo**

* * *

><p>When Clara came to, she was back in god-knows-where. She closed her eyes and prayed her Doctor was safe.<p>

_Stay calm,_ she told herself. _Don't give him what he wants._

She heard the door open and a light shined in her eyes. A torch, she guessed. She watched him approach, and felt his breath on her face as he knelt down next to her. She refused to look away from him, as much as his face sickened her she would not let him think she was afraid of him. That's what he wanted.

"Sneaky little trick you played back there." He said, referring to her and Spencer's escape. "You aren't making things easier for yourself." Clara didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him defiantly. "Got nothing to say for yourself?"

"I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you want."

He grinned, from the dim light of the torch Clara couldn't make out his features. "You should be, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Actually," She started, "You want to know what I think?"

"Be my guest."

"I think you're repulsive." She didn't look away, she didn't blink.

He chuckled again, a sound that made Clara's skin crawl. "You shouldn't have said that, sweetheart." He pulled a knife from his pocket. It wasn't particularly big but Clara guessed it would hurt the same.

"What? You going to kill me?" She kept her face blank and forced her voice not to waver. "I'm not afraid to die."

He laughed at her, then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Everyone is afraid of death, sweetheart."

Clara forced herself to not react to the feel of his warm breath against her face when he whispered. Although it made her sick, she kept her face blank. "Not me."

She felt a blinding pain as the knife was driven into her shoulder.

Reid barely heard the other SUV pull up as he tried to control his breathing. He was aware of Morgan at his side, trying his best to help his friend.

"He's been like that since we found him." JJ said to their boss. "Morgan managed to get something out of him but," She looked at her youngest colleague. "He's pretty torn up, Hotch."

"Alright. I'll need to speak to Morgan. JJ I need you to get Reid back to the station, the rest of us will locate the cabin." Hotch looked from JJ back to Reid. "Tolhurst wasn't at his home."

JJ just nodded. She approached Morgan, gesturing to him that Hotch wants a word. He gave a small nod and left his friends side.

JJ crouched down in front of Reid to speak to him. "Spence," She touched his face, trying to get him to calm down and look at her. "Spence, look at me." She spoke to him as she would to her son.

Reid looked up at her, his breaths calming down to a normal rhythm.

"There we go," She smiled. "Can you stand for me, honey? We need to get you to the station."

"No!" He snapped, "Clara is out there with, with, him and you want me to go?"

"Reid, you can't be here. You're a victim."

"I won't interfere but I am not leaving her out here!"

JJ looked at Hotch and he gave a small nod. "OK," She said to Reid, "But you've got to stay in the SUV."

Reid shakily walked the short distance to one of the SUV's and climbed in the back. Hotch stood at the door to question him. "What happened, Reid? The day he took you."

"It was Seventy four hours thirty six minutes ago." He said matter of fact. "I counted." Reid closed his eyes to compose himself before continuing. "We were watching TV." He opened his eyes and noticed that all the other agents were standing at the other SUV, out of earshot. It was just Hotch that remained, which Spencer was thankful for. "Some Sci-Fi Clara likes. Um, we were watching and the power went off." He took a deep breath to keep himself composed.

"Its ok, Reid. I'm right here."

"I went outside to check the meter box and when I was walking back inside the door was open. I was sure I closed it, so sure." He was silent for a moment. "I walked into the lounge and Clara was gone. Then I woke up gagged and blindfolded and we were driving."

"Do you remember anything about where he took you?"

"Uh," Reid strained to think. "It was twenty four minutes when he turned on to the dirt road. Then he drove sixteen off road then another forty minutes on foot.

Hotch nodded. "You did well," He waved the others over.

"Hotch, what do you know about him?"

"We don't think you were his first, but no bodies or survivors have surfaced. So all we have is the profile."

Reid nodded. How far down the road are we?"

"About eight minutes." Blake said.

"Then we have seventy two minutes."

Rossi pulled up the satellite image of the area. "Reid, when you escaped do you know where you came from?"

Reid looked at the image. He thought for a minute or two before answering. "There." He pointed to a less dense part of the woods. "There's a road that leads all the way to the cabin but he didn't use it. It would be quickest if we did, but he will be able to see us coming. Unless he's…" Reid trailed off. "He kept us underground. There must be a basement or something."

"Ok, lets move." Hotch climbed behind the wheel and JJ got in the passenger side. Morgan, Rossi and Blake got into the second SUV and followed.

Clara didn't let herself cry until he had left her alone. She had the wound on her shoulder plus numerous other cuts from his torture. She closed her eyes and cried silently. She tried to pull her blouse to cover herself but she couldn't, not with them chained as they were. She was left mostly naked and humiliated after he had his way with her and left.

She could feel blood oozing from her shoulder, chest, stomach and arms. The pain was getting worse and she knew it was only a matter of time before she passed out. She had tried to remain silent but she couldn't help but scream out during his torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Its been a while! Sorry about the wait guys. I know that I probably should be updating Mine, but i'm finding it really difficult to get the inspiration to write it right now. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo**

The team pulled up at the cabin forty one minutes later. The five agents piled out of the SUV's leaving Reid in the back.

"Morgan and Dave I want you to take the back. Blake and I will take the front." He turned to JJ. "I want you to stay here with Reid." She nodded. "Let's go."

The four agents pulled on jackets and took their positions to enter the cabin.

"What if she's dead." Reid said so quietly that JJ almost didn't hear him.

"You can't think like that, Spence."

"Are you going to tell me that she's alive? Because we've seen enough of this to know it doesn't always turn out like that."

"I'm not going to tell you she is alive, Spence. We've both done this too long for that. But you can't let yourself believe she's dead unless you have evidence suggesting that she is."

Reid showed her the ring that he had been holding like a lifeline. "She thinks she's dead. Who am I to doubt her."

"Spence," JJ turned so she was facing the young agent, "Have hope. Yes, this world is awful and there are some really horrible people and yes awful things happen to good people for no reason." Her speech wasn't reassuring him in the slightest. "But sometimes good things happen and they won't happen unless you have hope."

Reid sighed, she was right. He couldn't just keep assuming the worst.

Morgan and Rossi entered silently through the back door, while Hotch and Blake broke through the front. They were hoping that, if he was here, he would spook and try to run out the back.

"William Tolhurst." Morgan heard Hotch yell out, "This is the FBI!"

There was a crash as a cabinet toppled over near him and someone tried to run out the back door. Morgan easily dodged the cabinet but missed the suspect as he ran. "Rossi?" He called.

"I missed him." Rossi replied picking himself up off the ground, "He got out."

Morgan ran out the back door after the fleeing suspect, his gun trained on the figure.

"On the ground now or, so help me God, I will shoot!" He called after him, stopping to take aim.

The figure just ran around the side of the cabin. Morgan chased after him, coming around the side of the cabin, gun pointed at the stationary figure. "William Tolhurst," JJ stood in front of the SUV pointing her gun at the man. "You are under arrest." She motioned for Morgan to cuff him.

Morgan twisted his arms around his back and put the cuffs on him, being anything but gentle. "Where is she?" He grabbed the man by the collar leading him to the SUV. He just laughed, as if it was a joke that no one else got. Morgan slammed him into the side of the SUV. "I said: Where is she?"

"Morgan!" Hotch emerged from the cabin. "Get off him." Morgan looked at Hotch, then backed off. Hotch approached the man and helped him into the SUV. "He isn't going to talk," Hotch declared before shutting the door and locking the car.

"Does this place have a basement?" JJ asked.

"No, Hotch and I couldn't find one when we were inside."

"Wooden walls." Reid emerged from the other SUV. The other agents looked at him and he elaborated. "Where he kept us, it was like a wooden structure."

Morgan turned and looked around. "There." He pointed to a thick copse of trees. "There's a shed." He took off running toward it.

Reid started forward but a hand grabbed him, stopping him from going any further. "Stay here." Rossi said to him.

Clara sat in the dark. She had long since cried herself dry. The pain had subsided a bit, or she was just used to it. Blood still flowed from her wounds and she figured that it wouldn't be long before she passed out, then died from blood loss. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't concentrate on any one thing, she was dying.

_I don't want to die here, _she thought. _I don't want to die alone._

There was a creak above her and panic flooded her body. _He's coming back. Oh God, let him kill me. _Clara twisted herself in the chains and angled her body away from the door. She would let him kill her. Pain shot through her body when she tried to move, she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

She heard shouts outside but the haze in her mind wouldn't let her register them. She heard the trapdoor open and footsteps thunder down the stairs before she heard the lock slide and the door open.

Morgan raced into the wooden shed. He looked around and took it all in, trying to work out where there could be an entrance. Hotch and JJ were right behind him, all of them eager to find their friend.

"Come on," Morgan chided himself, "Where would a psycho hide a door to a secret torture chamber?"

"Guys." JJ's voice came from the far side of the shed, "There's dust on everything." She stated.

"Like he doesn't come in here often at all."

"But he has to. Torture is part of his MO, he gets off on the suffering." Hotch was getting irritated, he didn't like being outsmarted by a criminal.

"I think I got something!" Morgan called out to them. He was standing at a workbench. "There's no dust here." He looked at the wooden floor beneath him and started pacing. After a few steps there was a faint creak. Morgan shifted his weight, listening to the creaking. "I've got it." He knelt on the floor and felt around for something to hold. A few seconds had passed when Morgan pulled open a trapdoor. He looked up at Hotch and JJ before climbing down the worn staircase, the other agents following, all three of them with their guns drawn.

Even in the afternoon light it was almost impossible to see where they were going. Morgan pulled a flashlight from his jacket as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He found another door and slid the lock, and slowly pushed it open.

Clara refused to look at the man that walked through the door. She closed her eyes, "Please. Please just kill me." Her voice caught, the usual mask she wore for him was gone. Her whole body began to shake as she begged the man to kill her.

Clara hated showing the vile man fear, but she was exhausted. She knew she would die here and she didn't want to let him have her again.

**A/N: So this didn't take as long as I thought it would :) I just couldn't not keep writing it. I do hope you are enjoying this. Xoxo**


End file.
